1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a display device, and a method of controlling an image processing device.
2. Related Art
There has been known a device for performing a geometric correction of deforming the shape of an image to be displayed on a display section (see, e.g., JP-A-11-331737). JP-A-11-331737 discloses a projector for performing a keystone distortion correction as a typical example of a geometric correction.
In general, since the correction of deforming the shape of the image is accompanied by a contraction deformation of the input image, the image having been corrected is provided with a region caused by the contraction deformation generated in the peripheral part of the display image. For example, since the keystone distortion correction is performed by forming the image contracted to have a trapezoidal shape on the liquid crystal panel provided to the image processing device, in the case in which the keystone distortion of the display image is significant, the image formed on the liquid crystal panel becomes small. If an appropriate image fails to be displayed in the region of the liquid crystal panel where the display image is not displayed, the display image quality of the display image is degraded in some cases.